


Zzz...

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki is an adorable needy sleepy kitten, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Thor is a good brother-boyfriend, mention of other characters, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki prefers to sleep in his brother's arms and he gets to do so, most of the time; even if that means he has to curl up in Thor's lap when Thor has friends over.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 337





	Zzz...

Loki stretches his soar limbs on the bed, groaning when his back cracks; he's going to have to tell Thor to give him a massage later. He nuzzles his pillow and contemplates going back to sleep, but decides against it. He's still tired from working another long night shift at the hospital - unfortunately it was _not_ an easy one, in the slightest; then again, when is it? - but he kind of hates it when he goes to sleep without Thor. It really sucks but he can hardly expect his brother to go to bed at two in the afternoon.

Still, most of the time, Thor lies down with him and cuddles him until Loki falls asleep.

Loki smiles at that and decides to go find his brother, reluctantly croaking his eyes open, convincing himself to slowly sit up and get off the bed.

He's only wearing his boxers and an old t-shirt of Thor's and he shivers the moment he's out of blankets, quickly grabbing to wear his fluffy, pink robe. He wraps it tight around him and hugs himself, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, over the soft material of the robe.

He wears his slippers and sleepily shuffles to the living room, supposing that that's where his brother is, since he can hear that the TV is on. He's already dreaming about how he'll curl up on the couch against his brother and sleep again, his eyes still heavy lidded, ready to close completely if only Loki lets them.

He drags his feet across the hallway and into the living room, only then realizing that all the different voices he was hearing weren't just from the TV. He blinks slowly and looks around the room, only barely managing to not grimace when he sees that Thor has friends over and they're watching what seems to be a football game.

Or they _were_ watching to be exact, because now almost everyone is looking at Loki, all kinds of expressions on their faces, but mostly surprised and amused.

Loki can't blame them, he can imagine how he looks right now, with his hair tied up in a messy bun - the same one he had when he went to sleep, so it's probably much worse now - his cheeks definitely painted bright red from sleep, lips curled into a pout and eyes sleepy. And of course there's the robe he's wearing, matching the pink - absolutely adorable; they were Thor's gift - bunny slippers.

It's probably quite a surprising image, considering they're all used to seeing him wearing suits- or at least scrubs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Tony greets him first, too loud for only-barely-awake Loki, who simply ignores him, just like the others when they start saying hello.

If he were a bit more awake and wasn't missing his brother - yes, he's missing Thor! They might live in the same house but Loki has been working a lot of night shifts lately and they have barely seen each other! - Loki would have probably returned to the bedroom to avoid them. And he would have also been quite embarrassed that they saw him like this.

But right now, he can't really bring himself to care. Especially with the way Thor is looking at him, having the softest, biggest smile on his lips, a clearly affectionate expression on his face.

Loki decides he deserves something good after so many hours of working and dealing with rather unpleasant things, so he ignores Thor's friends and walks to his brother until he can slip into his lap.

Thor all but welcomes him on his thighs and just lets him settle there, wrapping an arm around Loki's curled form once Loki has found a comfortable position.

No one bats an eye or makes a comment about that, all of them quite used to his kind of intimacy between Thor and him. They never actually _kiss_ or anything in front of Thor's friends, but Loki is certain they know what's going on, or at least suspect something. Not that he cares; definitely not right now.

"Hey, kitten," Thor murmurs into his ear and kisses the top of his head, eliciting a pleased mumbling sound from Loki.

He guesses it's too late to uphold his reputation as Thor's annoying, cold-hearted, little brother, anyway. They probably already know by now that he's really just a whiny kitty that needs attention and petting.

Well, at least when Thor is around.

He sighs happily when Thor starts gently rubbing his back, and relaxes further in his brother's embrace. He can tell that the others have already gone back to watching the game, talking about it rather enthusiastically like always, but Loki easily tunes them out.

His eyes have already fluttered closed and he simply relishes the feeling of being snuggled up in his brother's lap like this, surrounded by his warmth and familiar scent. Thor's broad chest shakes softly every time he laughs at something, the rumble of his laugh slowly lulling Loki back to sleep.

“You’re really gorgeous when you’ve just woken up, you know that?” Thor tells him quietly and Loki huffs, certain that it’s not the truth, but still welcoming his brother’s compliment.

He smiles when Thor presses a kiss on his cheek and then on his neck, nuzzling his throat, making Loki squirm a little when he rubs his beard against the sensitive flesh. Loki would push his head away, if he actually had any strength left.

"Someone's a really sleepy kitten today," Thor says in a low voice, just so he can hear, and Loki whines quietly, nudging Thor's head with his own.

"Leave me," he grumbles and Thor chuckles fondly, planting a loud smooch on Loki's cheek before pulling away.

Loki sighs, satisfied, feeling himself melt under Thor's hands, one of them running up and down his back, the other caressing his bare thighs. He curls himself into an even smaller ball and nestles his head under Thor's chin, thankful once again that he's brother is so huge and he can do this.

He's perfectly relaxed now, so he's not surprised when he feels himself drifting off, falling asleep with a smile on his face as he feels Thor press another kiss on his hair.

**

Loki can feel a hand stroking his hair gently and he hums, shivering as warm fingers touch the base of his head. "Mm this is nice," he mumbles, voice slightly slurred, and he hears a soft chuckle- _his brother's_ , of course, Loki realizes as his brain starts getting less foggy from sleep.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Thor says teasingly, his voice so fond that Loki doesn't have to look at him to know that his brother is smiling.

"M'still sleeping," he says and Thor laughs, his fingers still threading through Loki's hair, skillfully massaging Loki's skull exactly the way he knows Loki likes it.

"You've been sleeping all day, kitten, you must eat something," Thor tells him and Loki whines stubbornly, pouting even though Thor can't really see him.

"Kitty's not hungry," he grumbles, but then his eyes snap open and heat rises in his cheeks when he suddenly remembers that Thor's friends were here and now he has completely humiliated himself. _Great! Fucking great, Lok_ -

He lets out a sigh of relief when he looks around and sees that no one is there. He also realizes that they're still on the couch, but they're both lying down now, pressed together and facing each other, Loki's head resting on his brother's chest.

"You must eat som-"

"Where's everyone?"

"Oh they left about an hour ago, after the game was over. They were really nice, you know, talking quietly so they wouldn't wake you up. Even though, I told them not even an explosion can wake you now."

Loki huffs, shifting up the couch so he can look at his brother and glares at him. "That's not true!" he protests, but Thor only makes an unimpressed _uh huuh_ sound and kisses the tip of his nose, making Loki's lip involuntarily twitch up.

_What an asshole!_

"Okay, so, I'm gonna make you something quick to eat and then we're gonna go to bed, so you can go into hibernation again," Thor tells him in a serious tone - like Loki said, _what an asshole_ \- and Loki wants to keep glaring at him, but he rather likes it when Thor takes care of him so he ignores the stupid hibernation comment.

He's a _kitty_ , not a snake!

Well, most of the time, at least...

" _Fine_. But I want you to make me pasta with that amazing sauce you always make. Oh, and also that _delicious_ pudding you made the other day. It tasted like heaven," Loki says dreamily, almost moaning just at the thought of it.

"I thought _kitty's not hungry_... And I'm pretty sure I said I was gonna make you something _quick_..." Thor says, raising an amused eyebrow at him, and Loki pouts, looking at Thor with that pleading expression that he knows Thor can never resist.

"But... _pudding_ ," he insists and his pout slowly turns into a grin when Thor shakes his head in defeat.

"Fine, you spoiled brat. Whatever my stubborn kitten wants," Thor says at last and Loki leans in to peck his brother's lips, his grin widening.

"I love you," he murmurs and Thor smiles warmly at him, nipping at his lower lip.

"Yeah, of course you love me when I feed you," he grumbles, no real heat behind the words.

Loki giggles, rolling his eyes. "Not only then! I also love you when you make me come. And when you give me a massage- both of which you'll be doing later, after we eat," Loki informs him and Thor laughs, now both fond and amused.

"I'm starting to think I've spoiled you rotten, baby," Thor says, but doesn't sound mad about it in the slightest.

"Mhm, and you'll keep doing so!" Loki tells him, leaning in for another kiss that Thor is happy to return, making Loki sigh against his lips before pulling away. "Now go. I'm _starving_."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"You love me."

"That I do," Thor agrees and places a kiss on his forehead before carefully climbing off the couch.

Loki stretches on it freely now that his bear of a brother is gone, his eyes dropping closed again. "Wake me up when the food is ready," he says, only half-listening to Thor's grumbling before he's out again, a stupid grin on his lips as he thinks how lucky he is that Thor puts up with him.

Yep, his brother definitely loves him!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed ❤️  
> Feedback is appreciated 😁🥰


End file.
